All In Good Time
by angeldustcult4life
Summary: The best chasers, the best marks, and both are head prefects, one would think that they'd be friends, right? wrong they hate eachother's guts.Will love eventually blossom between the two? Please read i suck at summaries.Chapter 2 finally up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first time ever writing my stories on fanfiction.net so please forgive me if this story sucks like hell. I am apologizing ahead of time so don't send me any reviews saying that my story sucks and also to let you know I have bad grammar. Anyway I am in IB so I wont updating as quickly as you would like me to but since this is the summer I decided to start writing so don't expect that many updates when school starts up again.  
  
Disclaimer: This is really the hardest thing to say sniff, sniff but I guess I have to (looks over at crazy lawyers with pitchforks). I don't own anybody from harry potter but I do own the character Vivian and some other characters like Chris as they will be introduced soon enough into the story. I think I should stop talking now you all are probably very annoyed with me by now. Ha! Take that crazy lawyers I said it so now you cant sue. Starts laughing maniacally  
  
Cont. A/N: I know, I know, I talk too much but if you don't want read my babbling then skip it. Its not like I'm forcing you to read it. Well since this is my first story written ONLINE I just want give some character profiles because some of the characters might not act the they are suppose to like Minerva. I promise I won't do this in the future, kay! Now, on with the profiles and the story. I repeat once again skip whatever you don't want to read.  
  
Character Profile(s): There will be more in the future!  
  
Minerva a.k.a. mini: Has long dark hair, always kept in a low ponytail, has hazel eyes and average height bout 5'4. She is the smartest in the school along with tom riddle and is head girl she is in sixth year and star chaser on the griffindor team. Her hobbies are reading, writing, and going out with her friends along playing quidwitch. Best friend Vivian.  
  
Tom Riddle: You guys all know how he looks like when he was young so I don't have to describe him, besides I'm too lazy to type it. Well he's one the smartest people in school head boy and in sixth year as well also star chaser on slytherin team. Hobbies' making plans to take over the world (jkz), homework, quidwitch, and can talk to snakes. Doesn't socialize much but talks to himself (will be explained in story), friends Chris and Simon (not sure though).  
  
Vivian Carmicheal: Has blues eyes, medium length hair, and average height and although she is smart she doesn't like studying as much as tom and Minerva. Hobbies are doing makeovers, going out with her friends, reading (but not as much as Minerva) playing quidwitch and playing matchmaker.  
  
All In Good Time- Chapter 1  
  
There he sat all alone in his corner of the library he had been sitting in this very same spot since the beginning of his life at hogwarts, isolated from everyone else trying to concentrate on his homework. Yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it because he only had one thing the argument he had with Minerva Mcgonagall earlier that day in potions class.  
  
'Flashback'  
  
"Today student I will pairing you up with your fellow classmates to work on making the Akihiron potion also known as the paralyzing potion. If made correctly the drinker will paralyzed for 24 hours before regaining full functions of their body parts if not there will be serious side effects. So... the pairs are (starts naming off random people) Tom Riddle and Minerva mcgonagall, Vivian and..." but before professor Avion could he was cut off by minerva mcgonagall,.  
  
"But sir surely you have made a mistake I couldn't possibly be paired up Tom Riddle he has no clue what so ever what is happening in potions please can I get another partner?" asked minerva.  
  
'Shesh! I know she didn't like me but she doesn't have to be so mean about it,' thought tom. "Miss Mcgonagall if I may remind you the incident the occurred last week was not because of Mr. Riddle it was entirely Mr. Goodwig's fault, since the boy wasn't paying attention at all to what he was doing and also that Mr. Riddle has the same grade in this class as you. So I would appreciate it if you stop pestering me about this matter," said by a very annoyed looking professor Avion.  
  
"But professor...."  
  
"Enough! Miss mcgonagall I will give you a detention if you continue with this. Now! Get with your partner at once!" the potion master screamed.  
  
"I cant believe it I'm stuck with riddle the school's pretty boy and all these stupid girls following him like stupid little puppies," minerva grimly mumbled to herself.  
  
"I didn't quite catch what you were saying my dear Minerva," ' That'll teach her to mess with me, I'm going to make this the horrible potions experience ever!'  
  
"I didn't say anything you arrogant moron,"  
  
"My, my aren't we touchy today,"  
  
"Shut up you! You're getting on my nerves already, let's get on with making the potion, okay? "  
  
"Fine, I got the instructions written down,"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
-About 10 minutes later...-  
  
"No, No, No!!!!!!! Tom you cant put that much horned buckhorn in there. Professor Avion specifically said to put 2/4 of that in the potion, Oh great now look what you've done!" despite all her protests tom still put ¾ of horned buckhorn in the potion, which was now turning green. "See now it's turning green which its not suppose to, its suppose to turn orange!" (see this is what happens when you put 2 smart people together, this use to happen all the time in my class)  
  
"And how do you know this? I suppose you have a pair of imaginary instructions hidden somewhere, if so I would love to see them,"  
  
"I actually happened to be listening to the professor when he said that!"  
  
"Oh sure you..."but tom was cut of when there was a large explosion that came from their cauldron.  
  
"RIDDLE!!!!!!!! MCGONAGALL!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!!!! THAT'S IT YOU TWO BOTH OWE ME A PAGE ESSAY ON BEHAVIOR DUE TOMORROW!!!!"  
  
End of Flashback   
  
' Why did she insist on being so annoying, she can never agree with me, Oh bloody hell great I have to see her face again tonight, stupid prefect meeting! Great better go find my painkillers. What's wrong with me why cant I concentrate on my homework, its not like haven't had an argument before! Great just great she's so annoying that she's even found a way tap into my thoughts. She's real evil, evil I tell you! But she does look really cute when she's mad... wait a second, I did not just think that....she's real cute...get thoughts out of my head' by that time tom was busy pounding his head against the potions book.  
  
While tom was busy trying to give himself a concussion he didn't notice the same girl that was tapping into his thoughts staring at him. 'Wonder what's wrong with him today, I guess the pressure finally got to him, but he does look kinda cute when he's frustrated.... Wait a second did I just think that...Oh god... the pressure's finally got to me too... oh bloody hell look what he's done to me that time I spent with him in potions it's now rubbing off on me, damn! Ack! Cant concentrate here and I have to go get ready for the prefects meeting...great I have to deal with him there too! Why is life so cruel?' and with thought or said Minerva had taken off to the gryffindor dormitory.  
  
She was in a rush to get to her room that she didn't realize what happened and walked straight into the wall 'O great this is going to give me a bruise, what a minute since when do walls have green snakes on them?' and she looked up just to realize that it wasn't a wall she walked into but...  
  
A/N: Okay so how did you guys like it? Sorry to leave you hanging there or am I. Anywho, hope you liked it tell me what you think and if you guys want this updated review, review or else. Oh and one more thing please feel free to guess at who she walked into it might not be who you think it is! Kay well this lil pixie gots to go fly away to do her masters' evil bidding no thankz to you master. Chao 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I am back from the tiring journey that my master sent me on. You are truly evil 'satin' (new nick for my master he wanted me to call him god). Thanks everyone who reviewed, even though I was expecting a little more but you can't always get what you want. Oh and the ppl who do read and don't review I am very disappointed in you.  
  
Ealusaid: Thanks for the advice, I know the spelt qudditch right but somehow I think that the spell check on my computer tried to fix or my master played a horrible trick on me. I know 2/4 of something is also ½ but saying two quarters of something just sounds better.  
  
Nerweniel: Thanks for the advice. Thanks for the offer but one of my close friends wanted to be my beta reader and if I didn't make her a beta reader of one of my stories well lets just say I she's way more evil than my master would ever be.  
  
Inusgurl15: Thankz so much for reviewing!  
  
Aunt Marge's Waltz (my fellow ibier): Okay sorry dunno who this fellow ibier is but I'm pretty sure its you us-man's 'g-friend' well, anywho this is totally different than what I showed you in class but I'm glad that you think its good. Thanks for the review.  
  
BeYonD the HoRiZon: Thankz so much for reviewing I really appreciate it and for the spelling mistakes I know I just didn't fell like checking it over the first time cuz my spell check did everything for me.  
  
Spoilsport hell: Thankz.  
  
Kiro: I don't know why you chose this name but oh well and thanks so much for reviewing. See I told you that it was different from what you read in class. Thankz for the review and I do feel special!  
  
Blueblood1700: Thanks for the review calm down I know you wanted this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from harry potter J.K. Rowling does. Although if I did I'd be filthy rich and I wouldn't be here writing this. Honestly why do we need these things? These things are a waste of time and space.  
  
Last Time: She was in a rush to get to her room that she didn't realize what happened and walked straight into the wall  
  
'O great this is going to give me a bruise, what a minute since when do walls have green snakes on them?' and she looked up just to realize that it wasn't a wall she walked into but...  
  
All In Good Time: Chapter 2 (I don't give them titles because I can't think of any, lol. Maybe someone can help me?) Damn it! Now looked what you did! All my inkbottles are broken. Thank god none of the ink got over my homework! Wait! Where's my potion's essay?!" Tom started to yell while he was looking for this essay that he spent hours working on.  
  
"Um, Tom?" Minerva said picking up the blue essay.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say but your essay is blue."  
  
"WHAT?! Oh no! I spent 2 hours working on that!" said Tom while snatching his essay away from Minerva looking over the damage.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tom."  
  
"Well sorry isn't going to do the essay for me is it now? What am I going to do?! I swear woman is it your job to annoy? Are you out to get me?"  
  
"I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do? Huh? Do it for you...I suppose I could help you do it!"  
  
"Are you insane?! It's going to take half the night with your help with all the arguing you'd be doing with me. No thanks I'd rather spend another hour to do this than spend half the night stuck in the library with you." 'Actually that would be perfect way to get my revenge on her. I'll ask her to help after the meeting so that way she wont have time to do her homework.'  
  
"So much for being nice! You cant except the fact that you the 'great' Tom riddle needs help."  
  
"I never you thought so highly of me Minerva! I'm quite flattered and here I was thinking that you weren't like any of those other girls. I guess my charm has persuaded you too."  
  
"I was being sarcastic. Well, as much as I would love staying here and listen to you talk about yourself I really have to go and get ready for the prefect meeting." And with said Minerva had left.  
  
"I guess I should get going as well. I have to rewrite this stupid essay again and think about the rest of my revenge plan."  
  
- On the way to the gryffindor tower -  
  
"Why the nerve of that guy! How dare he think that I would actually be like those stupid pompous head girls that practically follow him around. He deserves to be thrown into the dark forest to be eaten alive by what ever lives in there. That wouldn't be such a bad idea but I can't do that. No I'll just have to think of something worse." Minerva said out loud while nearly walking into the wall again.  
  
"Where do these walls keep on coming from? Hmm that just gave me idea. Tom Riddle is going to regret the day he was born once he gets a taste of his own medicine." She thought out loud, while walking the rest of the way to her dorm planning out her ultimate revenge plan.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the grammar but my beta reader was taking too long to send my chapter back. When she does send it back I will re-post it but I don't want to put this off any longer. Well what did you think? It would have been better if my friend was getting on my case about not updating and it wasn't that late. I know its short but forgive me I have been busy lately. If you want more please review. I know this chapter was corny but I haven't got my inspiration for this chapter. 


	3. Chapter3

A/N: I am back with another installment of All in Good Time. I have no clue what happened to my beta-reader as she seems to have disappeared well I think she is just to busy moving. If you're reading this capi you should know that if the grammar is that bad it's because of you because you aren't betaing (is that even a word?). Now I will clear some of your misunderstandings that you may have of this story. Also for those who don't know yet I have changed my name cuz pixiedust sounds to preppy, and I now do hate my prep R.U.S.H. friends (not all of u that go to memo just most of u) cuz they think they're better than I am. Well I thought I would pick something more me. So the new name is rebelliousIBgurl. Anywho I just wanted to say that thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Also sorry for the delay, I was busy over the past few weeks. Also just to warn you this chapter is a filler so don't expect anything somewhat good until the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again I don't own the harry potter dudes okay. ( I know that makes no sense.)

Last Time: Minerva was plotting her revenge against Tom after they had their little incident in the hallway.

All In Good Time: Chapter 3

- In the Slytherin Common Room -

"Finally! I finished the essay, Good thing I kept the rough copy or otherwise I would have been late for the prefects meeting. Hmm, I wonder what time it is anyway?" said Tom and glanced at his watch. "Oh bloody hell my watch stopped working that means I probably am late. Curses! That Minerva she a pain in the arse! Might as well hurry up." Cursed tom as he raced to the charms classroom where the meeting was being held.

- The meeting -

"Okay so does anyone— Minerva was saying when tom slammed the door open.

"Tom you're 10 minutes late! Do you know how much we could have covered in 10 MINUTES?!'

"Better late than never,"

"Never would have been better," murmured Minerva.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now just sit down so we can start"

"So as I was saying we need to assign roles to everybody so that we can organize the Halloween ball. So we need food, entertainment, decorations, decorators, music, and activities. So I was thinking that since there are 15 of us we can split into groups?"

"Why would we want to do that? That would only cause havoc." Said Tom.

"And why is that?"

"Because one of the unfortunate groups would be stuck with you and if something doesn't go your way you get mad and then you will want to do it yourself thus causing total havoc."

"Why you! Fine if you're so smart then why don't you plan this whole thing huh? I'm sure the great Tom Riddle could pull of the perfect ball."

"Actually yes I could and thanks for believing in me and so that's why I'm taking charge of this operation!"

"Fine! Here's the list of things that we need."

"Thank you. Now I'm putting you all into groups. Okay now Ashleigh, Miranda, Adam and Daniel you guys are in charge of activities. Simon and David you guys are in charge of entertainment. Rupert, Chad, Chester, Amanda, and Ruth are responsible for food. Sean and Penny are head of music. Which leaves me and Minerva so we could just do decorations and put them up as well."

"I thought you said the group with me would be the unfortunate one?"

"That's exactly why you're sticking with me because I'm the only who can take your constant nagging."

"I don't NAG!"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't... I am not going to argue with you"

"Good, now listen up everybody it is your job to get these things accomplished during your own time and I will give you time over the next couple of meetings! Now you can all leave."

"So Tom when are we going to do the decorations?"

"So you're finally listening to me?"

"No I was just asking so I could leave but now I see that it wasn't such a good idea I just should have left."

"Um, How about this Saturday after the trip to Hogsmade in the Head girl and boy common room?"

"Sure,"

A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Don't worry there will be a lot more havoc in the next chapter. SO review, review, review!


End file.
